


Tip the Pool Boy

by GenuineSnoof



Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Happy First Time, Kelly Logic Is Flawed, M/M, Scotty is Adorable, Smoochies&Cuddling, Spies in Wuv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSnoof/pseuds/GenuineSnoof
Summary: After having his suspicions (aka hopes) confirmed, Scotty finally makes the first move. Happy Getting Together fic.





	Tip the Pool Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/gifts).

> Here we have Spies in Wub getting together in a happy, comfyschnuggy way. I might add an angsty way eventually, had an idea for it. 
> 
> All need to go read Dawnwind's "Hamlet's Dilemma" where I got Kelly's reaction to be called "baby" from. Such a good read! :)

Scotty was watching him. 

Had been watching him for three pages now. Which was longer than it sounded, considering Kelly hadn't been able to concentrate on the dossier much what with being watched the whole time. So in actual-reading pace, make that ten pages. Twenty.

And Scotty wasn't even doing anything that could pass as a cover, anything that to an unschooled observer might have looked like he was NOT in fact watching Kelly, but doing something entirely different. No. He just sat in the wicker chair across from the couch, sprawled, one elbow resting on the armrest, chin in his hand – and watched Kelly. Hadn't moved in minutes. 

For the umpteenth time, Kelly glanced up at him, back down again. Scotty's chest was rising and falling, so he was still breathing. Kelly also thought he'd seen him blink.

He read the same sentence he'd been reading for the past fifteen minutes or so again, then simply dropped the paper onto his crossed legs, looking at Scotty.

"You're outta line," he said.

"Hm?" Scotty asked, not lifting his head. 

Kelly scowled at him. "You been looking at me since before old Abe took his seat in the balcony now, man. Just spill it, so we can have some quiet and peace round here. I need to finish reading this."

"'squiet," Scotty said. Mumbling into his hand, more like. Still looking at him.

"No, you see, Jack, you're looking very loudly," Kelly said. "Making it hard for the working class to concentrate on their homework here."

"I'm not doing anything," Scotty said, not quite hiding the smile settling on his face, but pretending to try. 

"No, no, again, that is what we call an untruth, sir, for you ARE doing something, namely looking at me. Now you tell me why or not?"

"Just read your thing."

"I'm trying!" Kelly exclaimed. "But I can't with you looking at me! It's rude to look at people when they're trying to read!"

"Just read out loud if you need to," Scotty said, unimpressed. "I won't judge you more than I do already."

"Hilarious." Kelly rolled his eyes and leaned forward on the couch to scan the coffee table for his cigarettes. No luck. 

"You're out," Scotty said.

"What?"

"Out of smokes," Scotty clarified, sounding not the least bit sympathetic, still leaning on his palm, still watching him like he was gazing into a bonfire.

Kelly grimaced in frustration. "Oh, that's wonderful. Thanks." He leaned back, crossed his arms in front of his chest and met Scotty's look. 

They stayed like that for a moment, Scotty not moving, apparently happy to just watch Kelly, Kelly narrowing his eyes, then slumping his shoulders.

"Whaaaaat?" he asked pleadingly. "What is it? Is it my turn to take out the dishes to the cleaners? No? Carpets? Is it our anniversary? Your birthday? My birthday? 4Th of July?" He arched his brows, thinking. "Is it something on my face?"

At last, Scotty lifted his chin off his palm and leaned back more in the chair, his smile having grown into a happy grin that wasn't making his continued looking at Kelly any less annoying. "Can't a man just sit in this here ray of beautiful sunshine in a nice comfy chair and undisturbedly enjoy watching his partner as he is struggling to transform the written word into sounds in his pretty head with the compact brain?"

Kelly frowned.

"And indeed," Scotty went on, "there is that very something on your face that I am pointing out right now, if you'd be so kind to follow the finger..." He pointed at Kelly. "That there with the frowning."

"Pretty head," Kelly echoed indignantly.

Scotty tilted his head in a half-shrug, still smiling.

"Right. You're mad at me. Okay." Kelly nodded curtly, pursed his lips – and shook his head. "What for again?"

"I'm not mad at you," Scotty chuckled.

"No, no, you're doing this to me for a reason, I get it. Tell me what I did and I'll apologise."

"I'm not mad at you."

"No, c'mon," Kelly urged. "Just let it out, we'll all feel better and some of us may even be able to go back to reading this nonsense here. What'd I do?"

"Nothing."

"Right." Kelly nodded. "See? Not so hard, was it? I apologise for doing nothing. Sincerely. Cross my heart and hope to die at your feet, face in the mud like any truly repentant sinner. Can I just please do my job unwatched now? Thank you."

Scotty shook his head fondly, snorfling a soft laugh. "A'right," he said, "if you must know-"

"I don't must know!" Kelly exclaimed. "I was happy as a clam in my own cozy ignorance until you started looking at me!"

"For which there is a reason," Scotty said.

"AHA!" Kelly pointed an accusing finger at him. "Truth will always find a way out, I keep telling you, Alexander. So what is it? You can tell old Kel." He crossed his arms again, lifting his brows expectantly.

Scotty pretended to choose the right words and shrugged. "Just the wonderfulness of thyself."

Kelly stared at him, frozen in that expectant posture, and lowered his brows. "Smaller words, if you don't mind. I've been reading all day."

Scotty stood, crossed over to the couch and sat down next to Kelly, who watched him warily, not moving. 

"Don't get violent," Scotty said, leaned forward... hesitated just inches away from Kelly's face, gazing up into Kelly's deer-in-the-headlight-eyes that were transfixed on him – and kissed him. 

Bells weren't ringing, the lights didn't go out in Alabama - it wasn't much more than faint, little bit longer than quick brush of lips against lips, and then he drew his head back, looking at Kelly. 

"Uh," Kelly said appropriately.

Scotty smiled at him, waiting.

"The, uh... the bottle in the fridge next to your milk? With the non-milk liquid in it? That's actually my wine," Kelly said, vaguely gesturing behind himself for the kitchen. "I'll put a label on it to make sure you know next time."

"I'm noticing you're not punching me," Scotty said in a low murmur. "Or telling me to go jump off the roof."

"Yeah, I'm noticing that, too," Kelly said, staring at his mouth. "You think if I, uh, did that..." he waved a finger at Scotty, "also, you'd, uh, maybe not punch me, either?"

"Probably need to give it the old college try to figure that out," Scotty said.

Kelly nodded, not bothering to grace that with a line, when he could just kiss Scotty. Longer this time and lights definitely flickered somewhere, when he untangled his legs to lean into Scotty a bit more and suddenly found himself being lifted off his butt and firmly placed on Scotty's lap, his startled yelp – well, squeak, really – muffled, as Scotty deepened the kiss, running his hands over his back and up into his hair. 

Chaste 'can I?'-lipbrushing gave way to serious smooching that they only stopped when such overrated things as the need for air got in the way. 

Leaning back slightly, arms wrapped around Scotty's neck, Kelly looked down on him with the goofiest smile he'd never let anyone else see. "You," he said, "sat there," he pointed over his shoulder at the empty wicker chair, "for three pages – three! - just LOOKING, when this is what we could've been doing."

"I didn't want to jump you during homework hour," Scotty said defensively, carding his fingers through Kelly's hair. "That's not good manners, man."

"So you decided to be weird about it," Kelly said. "That's lovely."

"You're lovely," Scotty said almost apologetically and Kelly felt himself blush all the way to where Scotty was softly running his finger down his nose. 

"Jesus," he breathed. "Good thing I'm sitting down." He caught the tip of Scotty's finger when it travelled over his mouth, gave it a tiny nip, then leaned forward with a sigh, resting his forehead against Scotty's head. "So... we're... doing this now. This... us," he said. He wondered if Scotty could feel his heart racing and if it was inappropriate of his heart to be doing that. It wasn't like a good snog on a sunny afternoon meant anything more than just what it was.

"We'll do whatever we both want," Scotty said, tilting his head up so he could peck Kelly's temple. "Preferably either one or both of us respectively."

Kelly snorfled into Scotty's neck. "Right," he said. "And then the whole thing, all of it."

"Hmm," Scotty muttered affirmatively, nuzzling behind Kelly's ear. 

"Cutesy nicknames-"

"Main selling point for me, sweettush," Scotty said and gave Kelly's ass a good squeeze.

"Certainly," Kelly said, swallowing a giggle. "And – what else, being all gentlemanly about not letting yours truly beloved sleep on the wet spot."

"Oh, no sir," Scotty said, drawing his head back to look at Kelly, all smiles and happiness. "I'm no gentleman. My truly beloved can sleep on the mark of passion any night just fine."

The blush was back full force, but Kelly figured he was in no position to do anything about that now, and, anyway, judging from the unhidden devotion in Scotty's gaze there was a good chance he found it actually endearing. And wasn't that a strange, wonderful new thought to have. 

"We'll take turns," he said and kissed Scotty again.

"I know how that'll go," Scotty said and ran his hand through Kelly's hair again. Kelly wondered why he'd never done that before when he obviously liked doing it this much. " 'No, it's your turn, man,' every time. 'No, I slept on it on the kitchen table this morning, you do it now, roll over.'"

"Your implications shock me," Kelly said, craning his head slightly to give Scotty better access to a spot on his throat he was currently exploring. 

This was all insane. What were they even doing? Making out like sophisticated teenagers with the balcony door wide open, acting like this was the most natural thing in the world, bantering back and forth like any old day while surely Scotty's legs were going numb. 

It was reckless, that's what it was. Reckless and dangerous and complicated and wonderful and the best and the worst. Not that he had never thought about it – it would've taken a much, MUCH straighter man than Kelly not to think about it when living day in and day out with Scotty often not wearing much and being the sweetest guy alive – but he was fairly sure the amount of alcohol it would have taken to help him ACT on it would have knocked him out before there'd have been any danger of him doing so. 

And, yet, here he was, in Scotty's lap, having his jawline nipped and pecked at, and it'd been Scotty to make the first move. Scotty, who was sober always, and generally at home in a more safely sane head-space than Kelly. It felt so RIGHT now, because Scotty had initiated it – and it felt so wrong, because Kelly was sure it was somehow his fault; somehow he had contaminated his pure, sweet partner. 

"I can hear you thinking all the way down to where it matters, baby," Scotty muttered against his neck and playfully rocked against him as if for emphasis.

That did it. Kelly hurriedly scrambled off of him, flomping down next to him with his knees drawn up in a protective wall, ignoring what Scotty's pouting little moany sound did to him, when he tore away from him.

"Baby," he said like that word summed up all of what had just been going through his mind. 

Scotty turned sideways to face him and placed a hand firmly on one of Kelly's knees. Kelly looked at it. Man, but he wanted Scotty to just grab and lift him again. He shook his head curtly, focusing back on Scotty's face.

Scotty was smiling. "Honey?" he tried.

Kelly snorted helplessly and hugged himself. "Help me out here, man."

"Well, I was going to help you out of numerous things, tiger, before you-"

"Are you," Kelly cut him off, though his heart did a little fluttery hop – god, he had a cutesey-silly-nickname-kink and never knew it, how embarrassing was that?! - "bored or anything? Cause I wouldn't mind, uhm, you know, but..."

Scotty blinked at him in shock and laughed softly, rubbing his eye. "Yes, Kel, I finished my game of solitaire and in lack of alternative activities at hand decided to bone yourself as part of a new training routine." His hand slid off Kelly's knee to gently rub his calf as if to comfort him. "You're hot when you're being stupid."

Kelly stared at him. "See, that's where I'm struggling here," he said, gaze wandering down to watch Scotty's hand on his leg. "For you never, uh... What I mean to say is, I didn't think you, well..."

"And I do not blame you," Scotty said, "for, you see, I am what we in the business call a very, very good spy. And as such, I have been trained in as well as being gifted by nature the ability to hide any truths deemed necessary to hide from any and all. Except squirrels. Can't hide anything from squirrels."

"No," Kelly said reflexively, "course not. But... why... why...?"

"Why now, you wish to ask," Scotty said. "That is easy to answer as well. I saw you snog that pool boy goodbye this morning." He winked.

Kelly felt all blood flood from his face in a most embarrassing reverse blush. He swallowed drily. "Hm mm." He nodded slowly, looking away, nervously clawing at his shirt where he was holding himself tightly. "And you ... figured you're... gonna get a piece of that?"

Scotty's warm hand gently took his chin, turning his head so he had to look at him, at all the unmasked love in his eyes. "No," Scotty said seriously. "I figured I can probably have it all."

Kelly felt himself tremble, a natural reaction when all of your insides were melting, he thought, and licked his lips. He tried to speak, but had to clear his throat first. "So it's true what they say about Oxford."

"Yeah, all of it," Scotty said.

"You mean that."

"Cross my heart and hope to die happily ever after," Scotty said, adding, "baby" with the most adorable little smile Kelly had ever seen on anyone's face.

He couldn't wait any longer. If Scotty wasn't going to lift him again, he'd just have to crawl into his lap by himself. So he did, re-assuming his previous position. Scotty seemed to be in favor of the move, wrapping his arms around him to drag him in for another long smooch.

"You keep callin' me that," Kelly muttered once he could, drawing his head back just enough so their noses were still touching, "and in this here scenario it might just for once be your turn to be on top."

Scotty grinned, squeezing Kelly's butt and eliciting a gasp. "Finally!"

"Certainly," Kelly nodded and leaned in for another kiss. 

THE END


End file.
